Johnny English
Johnny English is the titular main protagonist of the James Bond parody spy film series, with the same name. He is a MI7 Intelligence who is a combination parody of James Bond, Austin Powers and Mr. Bean in his first spy movie comedy. He is portrayed by Rowan Atkinson, who famously played Mr. Bean. Story Johnny English Johnny English is an inept MI7 agent with dreams of being their most trusted employee. After Agent One dies in a submarine accident (courtesy of English making a mistake on checking the submarine hatch code), the remaining agents are assassinated via a bombing at Agent One’s funeral (again courtesy of English's incompetence at security), leaving English as the lone survivor. English is assigned to follow a plot to steal the Crown Jewels, which are on display at the Tower of London. At the display, English is head of security, and meets the mysterious Lorna Campbell. The power is cut, and the jewels are stolen. During the chaos, English knocks out Col Sir Anthony Chevenix, Head of Royal Security in the process and pretends to fight the assailant (in reality fighting himself). He later makes up a false description of the assailant to Pegasus. English and his assistant Bough find the jewels were removed via a hole dug beneath their display case. The two follow a tunnel, confronting the two thieves Dieter Klein and Klaus Vendetta. The two escape in a hearse, with English trying to pursue them, but he mistakes another hearse for the escaped vehicle, gatecrashing a funeral until Bough comes to his aid by pretending he is from the Lunatic Response Unit and that English is a patient named Gunther who wasn't supposed to be released until 2028 but was accidentally released due to "a most monumental cock-up". English connects the thieves to Pascal Sauvage, a French prison entrepreneur who helped restore the Crown Jewels. Pegasus, head of MI7, finds the claims of his involvement absurd and warns English not to involve Sauvage. In the car park, English and Bough are attacked by Vendetta, but are unharmed beyond Bough getting a nose bleed (courtesy of English mistaking him for Vendetta and covering up for himself by saying that there could have been other thieves and adamantly insisting that Bough drop the issue and move on). English again encounters Lorna Campbell in a sushi restaurant as he recognized her motorcycle. During their meeting English is suspicious of her since he has seen her at two of their crime scenes and her records cannot be found on any government computer. English and Bough decide to break into Sauvage’s headquarters via parachutes, but English lands on the other twin tower containing the City Hospital by mistake taking hospital employees hostage until he sees the "SAUVAGE" sign from the building with Bough inside. He then covers for himself by telling the employees that the holdup was just a test of their emergency response systems while telling Bough that he merely did a precautionary sweep of the immediate environment. Going to the correct building, the two learn Sauvage, who is a descendant of Bonnie Prince Charlie, plans on making himself king, using an impostor to impersonate the Archbishop of Canterbury. Lorna arrives, revealed to be an Interpol agent tracking Sauvage. With evidence of Sauvage’s involvement, English crashes a reception hosted by Sauvage but he is suspended from work by Pegasus for breaking into Sauvage's office, assaulting his staff and insulting the foreign secretary. With English knowing their plans, Sauvage scraps the fake Archbishop and instead sends his minions to force Queen Elizabeth II to abdicate by threatening her corgis, causing the entire line of succession to be swept clean for Sauvage to become king. Lorna, now in charge of the assignment by Pegasus, visits the depressed English and convinces him to travel with her to Sauvage’s French Château to investigate. Eavesdropping on Sauvage’s meeting with renowned criminals, English and Lorna learn Sauvage plans to turn the United Kingdom into the world’s biggest prison when he becomes king. English and Lorna are exposed when the former accidentally activates a microphone, and they are taken prisoners. English tries to steal the DVD of Sauvage’s plan, but accidentally drops it onto a tray of identical discs and takes the wrong one without looking. Bough rescues the two and they race to stop Sauvage’s coronation. English crashes the coronation and discovers the Archbishop is the genuine article. Undeterred, English orders Bough to play the DVD, only to find it is camera footage of himself dancing in his bathroom in his underclothes to “Does Your Mother Know” by ABBA, Sauvage having bugged English’s flat beforehand, much to Pegasus' disgust. English sneaks away but swings in on a wire to steal St. Edward’s Crown from Sauvage. Sauvage angrily shoots at English with a pistol, causing him to drop the crown. Moments before Sauvage is crowned king, English drops from the wire after being shot, lands on the throne, and is crowned instead. In his singular act as king, English has Sauvage arrested and restores the Queen to the throne, requesting a knighthood as a reward. In the final scene, English and Lorna drive to southern France for a romantic holiday, only for English to accidentally launch Lorna out the car by pressing the ejection seat button. Lorna lands in a hotel swimming pool, where Bough happens to be vacationing as well as a man identical to the assailant that English described to Pegasus earlier in the film. Johnny English Reborn Johnny English was in Tibet training for his balance for his reincartination. Johnny was done training but the sensei tells English to go back to London for an important mission. In London English was given by Pegasus & meets Tucker who was going to Hong Kong to collect the keys. In the gadgetry English was given a Rolls Royce & English was off to Hong Kong. English & Tucker was in Hong Kong for the keys but the lady kills a cilvlian for giving answers to the Chinese man. English was in the hotel talking to a man who has a key but the cleaner lady assassinates a man welding a key & a Chinese assassin grabs the key & English chases him. English fights a Chinese assassin & but some assassins assist English & English neturizes them. English was in Pegasus' house but forgot the key that one of the Chinese hitmen steals so English stays put. English looks around but an assassin appears that turned out to be the mother of Pegasus but not the Chinese maid. English goes in the kitchen to apologize Pegasus' mother but a real Chinese maid killer attacks English & she ran away. English captures her but English attacks Pegasus' mother & she hits English for a reason. Kate tells English to go to the golf club to meet a Vortex member Karlanko who was joining Vortex for a change. English & Tucker were at the golf club meeting Karlanko for golfing. Johnny was still challenging Karlanko but a Chinese female assassin attacks English & she gets Karlanko instead. Johnny, Tucker & Karlanko were escaping in Karlanko's helicopter & escaped safely to the hospital. English was meeting Simon Ambrose for neogciating were the Chinese is & English was mad at Tucker for failures & Tucker walks away. Johnny was at the church but one of the MI7 agents discovered English & the MI7 chases Johnny. Johnny was injuried by one of the MI7's agent with a Walther PPK silencerbut Johnny escapes in a stolen wheelchair around London. Johnny was at the Victoria park but surorunded by MI7 & English lies down & dodges the truckfrom his pursurers. Johnny was at Kate's apartment resting but Simon tells Kate to go to Switzerland where his Outpost is & Johnny was sad. Johnny was still at Kate's apartment but a noise coming from the outside & it appears to be that Chinese assassin vacuming & the assassin saws English but English escapes in the shoot. English negociates Tucker to go to Switzerland & they're off. In Switzerland English & Tucker were inflitrating the outpost but caught by the guards when the Flare Alarm sets off but Tucker kills English for joining the Simon's. Tucker escorts the body bag but English was alive & English was going after Simon in a body bag.English confronts Pegasus but Simon & his men barge in & English drinks it but brainwashed by Simon's syringes. English was tasked by Simon to kill the Chinese Premier but English resists by Tucker so English was knocked out cold. English's heart was balanced that the teacher do & English was alive so Englishgoes after Simon. English was outside riding a snowmobile, English was jumping & holding a cable car & battles Simon. Simon finishes English off but the nad kicking doesn't work so Johnny fights back. Johnny was falling off the cable car but English uses an umbrella rocket launcher & kills Simon in the cable car. Back in London English was rewarded for heroic but a Chinese lady attacks English & English find her that turned out to be Queen Elizabeth but one of the Royal guards captures the Chinese lady at the end of the movie. Johnny English Strikes Again Coming Soon Personality Though English sees himself as an accomplished agent, he proves to be incompetent, clumsy, dim-witted, cold-hearted (usually out of incompetence) and plain silly. Yet he does not seem to regret or think about what he had done wrong. In 2006, he was head of security at President Chambal's Inauguration Day. He was then distracted by a seductive woman who was paid by Vortex to distract him while President Chambal was killed. This resulted in him being stripped of his knighthood and his exile to Tibet for five years. Gallery MV5BMTM3NzcwOTczNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzYyODI3. V1. SY0.jpg Tumblr lsbfidO2Ea1r43gcoo3 1280.jpg Category:Special Agents Category:Incompetent Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Successful Category:Dimwits Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Category:Secret Agents Category:Unwanted Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Parody/Homage Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Good Category:Outright